Love Haunts Us
by Shades of amber
Summary: Bella Swan really is Isabelle Larson. She was with Katherine in 1864 but fell in love with Damon.With her trust issues she finds it hard to love Damon fully...-complete-
1. I'm back

_Hey guys I'm back writing a new story i know i am making too many stories that i can't handle but of course i don't care i am sure as hell going to try hard to keep them updated thank u :)_

I was walking in the alley trying to find help somewhere. I saw one of the late night guards patrolling the streets. I ran up to him. "Please i need help i just saw somebody hurt back in the dark alley" i cried out scared.

"Well show me the way little lady" i walked to the alley he went in front of me and looked around."Um nobody is here what are you talking about" he turned around to look at me.

I lunged at him and latched my fangs onto his neck and sucked his body dry. I dropped him to the ground i wiped the blood off my mouth and dragged the body out to the forest and disposed it in the forest.

Ok you're probably wondering what i am and who i am. Well my name is Isabelle Victoria that was my name I'm known as stupid Isabella Swan who lives in Forks,Washington.

My story is i was born in 1728 in Bavaria,Germany. Daughter of Carlisle and Gabrielle Larson.I have red hair and green eyes.

_One night i was walking home from working in the fields i was only 17 getting married soon.I than saw a man with curly bronze hair and gray eyes._

_He was looking at me but i kept looking away and speed up trying to get all of the sudden i felt something land on me i fell to the ground._

_He started sucking all of my blood out i screamed out but he covered my mouth._

_I felt myself slipping into darkness he let go of my neck and dragged me into the alley than left me there._

_Than i saw a figure in front of me she ran inhumanely toward my dying saw me and frowned._

_"Oh no you seem to important I'm not going to let you die Ms. Isabelle" she said in a bell like than bit into her wrist and held her bleeding wrist to my mouth._

_What the hell why would i drink a drop of it fell into my mouth it tasted sweet and delicious.I grabbed her wrist and drank more after a while she pulled it away._

_I was able to stand up i looked at her."Who are you" i asked in my German accent."My name is Katherine Pierce i saw what that man did to you so i shoved a stake in his heart and came to help you" she said in a soft voice._

_She had chocolate curls that fell down her back and dark mocha eyes."What are you" i asked scared._

_"I'm a vampire but don't worry i won't hurt you" she said reassuringly. I trusted her oddly."Can you turn me into one" i asked laughed at my excitement._

_"Yes i can now that you have my blood in your system all you have to do is get killed than you come back to life as a vampire." I smiled at her with a plan in my mind._

_"I want you to turn me tonight please" i asked her giving her the puppy dog look. She looked at me for a second than nodded. "Ok i will do it i have to tell Emily to_ _make a ring tonight for you so you will be able to walk out in the day." I nodded enthusiastically._

_"This is going to hurt just one fast snap than you will wake up and it will be like a world you never knew" she said with her flirty smile._

_She put her hands on both sides of my face she than twisted my neck the other way. I fell into a peaceful sleep the beginning of my eternity._

_I woke up the next night thirsty.I saw Katherine and an African woman looking at me with an expectant look._

_"I'm thirst i need something to drink please" i said in than pulled a human man out from somewhere i smelt his sweet scent of his blood i lunged at him when my fangs elongated from my moment i got the first drop i went crazy._

_Katherine pulled me away before i could kill him.I stopped and retracted my smiled at me brightly proud of my control."Very good Isabelle now we have your talisman all done for you."_

That was the beginning of my eternity. A couple years ago i found this girl that committed suicide in her bedroom.I than took over her life.I wore a brunette wig and brown contacts which is really damn irritating.

Than i met a cold one a gay version of a thought i was a on my fake birthday i got a damn obviously one of them thought my blood smelled like some steak so he tried to take a chunk out of me.

He has been avoiding me ever since now he wants to take me on a walk in the woods.I followed him out to the stopped in the middle of the woods you could still see the house wow some walk what a romantic he you hear the heavy sarcasm dripping in my voice yup.

"We're leaving" he said i kept a straight face."What do you mean by we" i asked acting confused.

"My family and i" he said emotionless."Thank god i thought i was going to have to leave you guys here myself" i said acting like the real looked shocked."Bella what are you talking about" Eddie boy said shocked.

I lunged at him letting the veins pop out of my eyes and my fangs extended.I straddled him on the ground.

"Listen sparkles i am a vampire but way better than your stupid version of a vamp my name is not Bella Swan she died 2 years ago when she killed herself i decided to take ever cuz i had nothing better to do" i growled out at him.

He looked shocked and hurt but kept his mouth shut."I am 281 years old i can rip your head off in 5 seconds flat you will forget you ever heard this you never loved me none of you did you will move on and live the rest of your lives and forget Isabella Swan" i said using compulsion.

He agreed with me and left.I ran vampire speed to my house i ran in there and saw Charlie Swan.

"Isabella Swan is not alive she never came here you never had a daughter that is what you tell everyone else" i said using compulsion agreed yes i got all of my stuff together time to go back to Mystic Falls i guess hopefully Stefan and Damon aren't there.

I compelled the rest of Forks and La push to forget me.I ran all the way to Virginia in 2 hours.I stopped at the old Mansion out in the forest real far out and out of the way.

I put all of my stuff away and sat in my bedroom. I decided to go feed out in forest i ran out when i heard screaming.I ran to where i heard it.I still had my wig on but not my contacts.

I than saw the back of Stefan Salvatore he was drinking off a human last time i saw him he was feeding off animals.

In 1864 i went with Katherine to Mystic Falls with Pearl and Anna tagging along.I met the Stefan and fell in love with him but than i met Damon and i fell in love with him.

Katherine loved me to death and didn't want me dead so she took over and took the boys away from me while i just sat in the dark watching them.

After they became vampires i watched over them to make sure they were safe and didn't get killed especially during the newborn phase.

I ran up to him and ripped him off the dying was about to fight me till he saw my eyes.

I gave Stefan and Damon both a little of my blood and with some of Katherine's that is how they were able to turn.

I looked him in the eye."Stefan listen I'm here for you now i need you to calm down i will help you through everything i am not going anywhere i promise."

He looked me in the eye and nodded yes."Go back to the house i will be there when i handle this ok" i told him he nodded again and ran all the way back to the house.

I bit into my wrist and shoved it to the girl's lips she drank up i saw the neck wound healed up.I than compelled her to forget everything that happened and go home.

After she left i turned around to everyone i than saw the face that has haunted me for 146 years Damon Salvatore.

"Who are you" a human girl asked.I looked over at her and saw she looked like Katherine's twin."Hm my name is Isabelle if you ask Stefan and Damon they will tell you they never loved Katherine she compelled them they both loved me but Katherine didn't want me to get hurt so she took over."

I ripped my wig off and let my red hair fall out over my face."Miss me Damon" i asked with an evil glint in my green eyes.

"Izzy oh my god where were you when i needed you" he asked upset.

He hugged me tightly."I was always there you just didn't see i watched over you for years to make sure you were safe and ok."

"I think we should all go talk alone somewhere more private." I looked over at the girl who is my maker's doppelganger."We will but you should stay down stairs with Damon while i go and try to calm Stefan down and than i will help him get back on the animal stuff than i have to go feed."

"You feed off humans" the girl she is Elena Gilbert i remember i saw her before."Yes i do why are you offering" i joked around with her.

She smiled at me nicely.I think i will like this girl as long as she doesn't go anywhere near _my _ what the hell with the my what is wrong with me god.

"Elena you should go home with your family while i go calm Stefan down" she nodded and walked away.

Me and Damon than ran to the Salvatore boarding house thank god i am older than Stefan or else i might be scared to face him but truth is he is the easiest to calm down.

_**Finished hope u like it this is the first chapter of my new story i will try to keep updating regularly on all of my stories if u are confused about what is going on in this story just PM me and i will give you the full summary to it PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The beginning

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I told Damon to stay downstairs while i talked to Stefan.I ran up to his room and saw him pacing around the room on edge."Stefan calm down you're giving me a headache" i growled out frustrated.

He stopped and looked at me with tears in his worshiped me as a maker and as a woman hugged me in a vice grip.

"Isabelle Isa you're back where have you've been all these years i knew you were alive" he whispered quietly."Stefan i was always watching over you but in the shadows i have had people make sure you're safe and alive."

"Stefan you can't keep doing this you have to try to stop this i will help you with the detox and everything but you need to get a grip please before you end up hurting Elena" i said to him.

He nodded ok."Just for you i will drink off the animals till you get back on the band wagon so at least you have some support."He smiled at me happy with me.

"How about you go to bed now i will take you hunting in the morning k" i told him smiling nodded ok so i left his room and went down to the parlor.

I knew a way to play with Damon i was able to be super quiet i knew he was listening for me.

I ran around making a silent wooshing noise in the was looking around confused.i giggled silently to myself.I than got right behind him.I yanked him around and made him face me.

"You either hate me or love me which one is it" i asked him looked me in the eye."It is too hard to hate you" he said pushing me to the ground and kissing me on the neck.

"Ah i missed you the most Damon i loved the most out of Stefan" i moaned out."I never loved Katherine i always thought of you even though she compelled me" he said sounding sad.

"Hey don't worry I'm here now we can be together now i was always watching over you when i wasn't i had other people watching over you to make sure you were safe but the moment you saw them you would stake them so i never got a report back from them but i always knew you would make it on your own but i was still worried."

"Can we go up to my room" he asked with his signature smirk in place."Why Damon Salvatore always a charmer" i said acting like a proper well mannered lady back in 1864."Of course we can" i said he than picked me up and ran us up to his room vampire than got to know eachother really well again

(a/n: sorry couldn't do a lemon didn't feel like it)

I sat in Damon's bed thinking of all the memories while Damon was still asleep.

I thought about the day me and Katherine came to the Salvatore boarding and Katherine pretended to be met Stefan out in the front.

**_I was wearing a light navy dress with a corset Katherine was wearing a white dress with the corset bodice gloves and a hat over it (sorry not good at description)._**

**_Katherine got out first while i followed her both looked over Stefan i could tell Katherine thought he looked cute.I told her telepathically._**

**_Katherine don't even think about it i feel something for him-Me_**

**_You like him wow fine i won't just be careful i don't want you to get killed-Katherine_**

**_Katherine introduced than looked over at me."It is nice to meet you also " he said politely."Call me Isabelle it is such a pleasure to meet you " i said curtsying._**

**_"You both can call me Stefan and i hope you both enjoy your stay at our house" he said bowing to both of us._**

**_He led us in me and Katherine had rooms right next to eachother._**

**_The next day i hung out with Stefan all day He told me about amon his older brother they seemed so close like me and than played tag in the garden.I ran normal human speed which was really boring._**

**_Eventually after a while i let him catch me.I giggled as he tickled my than played again and i made it to the statue."Ha i win whats my prize" i said smiling widely at him._**

**_"Well it can be whatever you want little lady" a smooth voice said beside me i looked over and saw a man in confederate had raven locks and ice blue eyes that can get any woman in bed._**

**_Stefan ran over to the man and hugged him with a big smile on his face.I looked confused and looked at Stefan in question."Now let me guess you must be the infamous Damon Salvatore" i said looking him in the eye._**

**_"Yes that is me ma'am who may this beautiful lady be having fun with my little brother" he said questioningly."My name is Isabelle Pierce me and my sister Katherine are boarding in your house hope that is ok with you" i asked giving him a flirty smile._**

**_"Why of course with a beautiful lady like you it is quite alright" he said winking at me."Well if you guys are finished flirting i think we should go inside" Stefan said hint of jealousy in his voice._**

**_I smiled and followed them in that was the day i fell in love with both of the Salvatore brothers oh boy this was going to be quite a few months here._**

**_I hung around them the rest of the days till one day Katherine talked to me one day in my bedroom chambers."Why how may i help you Katherine""""""" i asked curious._**

**_"I just wanted to talk to you about the Salvatore brothers i wanted to tell you to be careful i don't want you to get killed" she said clearly worried about me._**

**_I told her i would be careful i wouldn't tell them."Why don't i take over if i get myself killed it wouldn't matter don't worry i will make sure they turn for you but they will know that you're one too" she said looking at me._**

**_"Yes you do it you're older than me you have more experience" i told her kina upset i won't be able to tell them i love them both._**

**_She was doing fine she compelled them so they would love her some one night i heard a knock at my door.I opened it and saw Damon._**

**_"Damon what are you doing here" i asked shocked.I needed to come see you i miss you" he said sadness in his voice._**

**_"Come in and be quiet" i said to came in quietly and sat on my bed staring at the ground.I lifted his chin up close to my face."What is wrong Damon why so Sad" i said my German accent coming out._**

**_"I haven't seen you in over a week and i think i am in love with you" he whispered silently almost to didn't tell either one of them yet._**

**_I leaned in and kissed him softly on the replied instantly by grabbing my hips and pulled me in his lap.I kissed him more and more shoving my tongue in my mouth._**

**_I could feel his sweet fresh blood running through his started kissing my chin and neck i could feel more of his blood._**

**_I than felt my fangs elongate from my gums and the veins pop out beneath my eyes.I grabbed his neck and pulled him away from me turning the other way._**

**_"What is wrong" he asked confused."I think it is time for you to go back to your chambers" i said choking it out._**

**_"No please look me in the eye" he pleaded sadly.I couldn't say no to that.I turned the other way and looked him in the gasped and jumped back."Please don't be afraid of me i would never hurt you i love you too much" i said in a rush._**

**_"You're hungry you need blood take mine" he said looking me in the eyes lovingly."I would hurt you i can't" i said trying to gain more control."I don't care i don't want you to suffer" he said quietly._**

**_I looked at him and gently latched my fangs onto his gasped at the pain but than moaned at the ecstasy he felt from me taking his blood._**

**_I got lost in the blood but was able to stop.I pulled away from him i licked the wound on his neck.I than bit into my wrist and held it out to him he didn't ask questions and just took my blood._**

**_I felt all of his emotions i pulled it away he whimpered i laughed at his new addiction._**

**_"Time to go to sleep Damon i will be here when you wake up" i whispered to him fell asleep and i went to sleep right next to him in his where i wanted to be._**

**_That was when i knew i would always end up with him in the end.I eventually fell asleep in his arms right where i wanted to be.I dreamt about him all night happy thoughts about me and him together always._**

I woke up the next morning seeing a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes looking at me and awe."What" i asked slightly embarrassed."You look so beautiful in your sleep so peaceful and vulnerable." I flipped him over so i was straddling his waist.

"Oh really you look peaceful and vulnerable in your sleep to used to love to watch you in the morning when you slept in my room some nights" i said kissing his chest.

"I love you i have loved you from the day i met you in 1864" i whispered to him started kissing my neck when i bit back a moan.I than realized something.

"I gotta go hunting with Stefan i am going on the animal stuff till he is back on the band wagon" i said to him giving him a peck."Aw that means you will be all broody like Stefan" he said whiney."I will not i will still be the same Bells you always knew just not on the human stuff" i whispered i got up and got dressed.

I than went to go knock on Stefan's door he was already up he opened the door."Ready to try this now" i asked him laughed at my comment."Sure ready as I'll ever be."

We than raced out back and into the woods this was going to be quite a ride going to hunt animals the first time in all my vampire life.

Me and Stefan took down the 2 biggest buck we saw.I tasted the blood and GAW it tasted awful but i was still able to stomach it i gotta get a blood bag later with Damon.

Stefan seemed better not to shakey like he was last ran back to the boarding house and i stopped to ask him something."Do you think you're ok to see Elena" i asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah i think i am but be close just in case i get jumpy" he murmured more to himself.I called Elena got the number from Stefan."Hello" she asked confused."Hey Elena this is Isabelle from last night um me and Stefan just went hunting animals you can come over to see him if you want" i told her awkwardly."Thanks for telling me you seem a whole lot better than Katherine" she said to herself.

"Watch it girl she is your ancestor and my maker that made me into a vampire she truly isn't that bad well only for me she treats me like her daughter she is too protective of me" i said explaining to her.

"I get it can you tell me more of your story later when i get there i am really curious" she asked nervous."Elena don't worry i will tell you everything when you get here" i told her genuinely happy with her.

**A/n: finsihed now hope you like it there is my poll up on my profile please vote it will be closed by Friday or the weekend coming up I'm going to try to write Stephanie Isabella Simms tomorrow i will start the chapter tonight it takes a while PLEASE REVIEW! i will give you a virtual cookie :)**


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

I went in Damon's liquor cabinet and got old scotch tumbler out.I grabbed my ipod while Damon was in the shower.I started listening to my songs putting it on shuffle.

One of my favorite songs came on i started singing along with it

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**My once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**[Chorus]**_

I didn't realize i had an audience till i saw Elena,Stefan,and Damon staring at me.I took out the earbuds and smiled at them.

"You like the show" i asked winking at them."Your voice it is so beautiful" Elena told me in awe.

"Thank you you're so nice Elena you and Stefan are perfect for eachother remember that Stefan if you hurt her i will stake you remember i am older than you" i said giving Stefan a stern look.

We all laughed together we than went to sit on the couch."ok well i was born 1728 in Bavaria,Germany i was a good girl i was 17 going to be courted soon one night i was walking home from working in the fields when a vampire attacked me he just about killed me."

"Katherine saw what happened so she killed the vampire and have me her blood she told me everything and i asked her to turn me and she did."They were all to into the story so i continued.

"She turned me and made me a ring to protect me from the sun" i said showing Elena the ring.

"She cared about me like her daughter or little sister she always put me first she really isn't bad."They all looked at me like i grew a second head.

"I came with Katherine to Mystic Falls in 1864 we both met Stefan the same day and i liked him alot Katherine was thinking about going after him but i told her to back off me and Stefan got closer but than one day i met Damon" i said smiling over at Damon.

"I knew the moment i looked into his beautiful blue eyes that i was in love with him i still had feelings for Stefan."Katherine had a talk with me and she didn't want me to get killed so she risked her life for me she compelled you both to love her" i said looking at Stefan and Damon both.

"I just stayed in the shadows watching them with Katherine it was hell watching them with her" i said looking down.

"Than one night Damon came to visit me in my bedroom he said he needed to see me and he missed me and i could never turn away from him" i said smiling at him.

"He came in and he looked upset than he said he was in love with me i didn't know how to react i was mentally doing a happy dance" i said laughing at myself.

"I hadn't fed in over a week and i smelt his blood in his veins and i was thirsty my vampire face than came out and i pulled him away."

"He asked me what's wrong i told him to go back to his room but he didn't listen like he never listens to anyone."They all laughed quietly together agreeing with me.

"He pleaded for me to look him in the eye i showed him my face and he freaked out but i told him to not be afraid i would never hurt him he believed me." Damon buried his face in my hair hiding.

"He than offered me his blood at first i said no but he insisted so i took his blood i also gave him my blood to so no one would see the wound" i said looking down.

"He than was addicted to my blood i kept giving it to him once in a while" i said smiling at Damon.

"The night all the vampires got caught i was talking to Stefan he was saying that he loved me and wanted me to leave Damon and go to him but i couldn't do that and i lost my temper and but him i didn't realize he had vervain in his system."

"They took me and i called for Katherine i saw her down on vervain too we saw the church guard and with us both together we were able to compel him to let us go."

"He did and Katherine left instantly but i stayed behind and watched Stefan and Damon i made sure they were safe cuz i cared about them."

"I watched Stefan urge Damon to turn but he didn't want to cuz he thought i was dead but he still did cuz he knew i was actually alive" i said finishing.

I looked over at Damon and kissed him heard an AWW coming from Stefan and Elena.

I pulled away and smiled widely at them."Sing another song you're voice is like a lullaby" Elena said begging me."Fine name a song and i shall sing" i said sighing.

"Don't forget" she said all of the i like that song it means so much.

**Did you forget**

**That I was even alive**

**Did you forget**

**Everything we ever had**

**Did you forget**

**Did you forget**

**About me**

**Did you regret**

**Ever standing by my side**

**Did you forget**

**What we were feeling inside**

**Now I'm left to forget**

**About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**So now I guess**

**This is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret**

**Ever holding my hand**

**Never again**

**Please don't forget**

**Don't forget**

**We had it all**

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love**

**Than we were before**

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget**

**About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**At all**

**And at last**

**All the pictures have been burned**

**And all the past**

**Is just a lesson that we've learned**

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget us**

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**Our love is like a song**

**But you won't sing along**

**You've forgotten**

**About us**

Damon stared at me with love and adoration in his eyes.I smiled shyly at him looking at the ground embarrassed.

He lifted my chin up a kissed me softly i smiled in the kiss and deepened it.

I heard a slap on the head behind us."Ow what did i do" Stefan said exasperated."Why aren't you ever that romantic anymore" Elena said pouting.

"I'm sorry i promise i will try harder" he said smiling at her they than went up to his room.

"Finally alone at last" Damon said huskily,he picked me up and ran me up to his boy this is going to be a long day.

**An;Hola YAY i got 2 stories updated in 1 day i am proud of myself i will be updating tomorrow Stephanie Isabella Simms and Imperfect Imprints the song i used are My immortal by evanescence (love that band) and Don't Forget by Demi Lovato PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. My own love story

Love Haunts Us

I was laying in the Damon's Bed with Damon right behind me. I sighed happily. I than thought about one of the nights he snuck into my room.

**Flashback**

**I was sitting on the bay window of my room writing in my journal. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight Damon is going to come meet me tonight. This is the only way I told him that Katherine would be compelling him. So Katherine didn't compel him they just pretended._

_But she compelled Stefan to take away the fear he had of the real her. She was falling in love with him just like I was falling in love with Damon. Gosh we make a good example of our kind falling in love with humans. _

_Well it is getting late now I must leave you I will come back tomorrow and write in you_

_Isabelle_

**I put my diary in my desk drawer hiding it from everyone else. I than heard a soft rap at the door. I knew it was Damon.**

**I was so excited to see him that I used my vampire speed and was at the door in a second. I opened the door silently as he slipped in quickly.**

**I smiled widely happy to see him. It has been a whole week he smiled back at me with his usual Damon smirk.**

**I attacked his lips hungrily savoring the moment between us. I than heard the adrenaline pumping through his veins.**

**It was like I could taste his delicious blood in my throat. I felt my vampire face come out. I than realized it was time to pull away.**

**I pulled away, Damon knew what that meant he held his wrist up to my nose. Which made it really hard to resist. I looked up at his cerulean blue eyes asking for permission. He nodded silently saying it was ok. I bent down and tried to bite as softly as I could into his wrist.**

**I heard his short gasp at the pain. I kept sucking lightly on his wrist as I dragged us to my bed.**

**I than felt fine after a while. I retracted my fangs back in with a pop and looked over worriedly at Damon.**

"**Are you ok" my German accent slipping out. He smiled at the slip after I told him my story he said he loved my accent**

"**Yes I am ok but maybe some of your blood will make me even better" he said in a joking tone but still serious. I smiled that's my Damon right there.**

**I kissed him softly but than pulled away. I swiftly bit into my wrist blood started dripping as I handed it over to Damon. He greedily sucked on it.**

**I felt the bond between us strengthen when he kept drinking. I than decided to look in his mind.**

**I wasn't surprised when his thoughts were all about me. I smiled glad that he was only thinking about me.**

**I felt my energy running low so I gently pulled my wrist away as it healed quickly. I than pulled Damon in a very passionate kiss tasting my blood on his lips.**

**That drove me crazy I than felt him reach for my corset and started slowly unlacing it. Than…**

I was quickly snapped out of the flashback when I heard a knock at the door. I took a deep breath calming myself. "Come in" I said loud enough for the person to hear.

I than saw Elena and some other girl with her she looked just like Emily but not like the Elena/Katherine doppelganger situations.

"Hello Elena how may I help you" I asked smiling up at her closing my old journal.

"Nothing I was just telling Bonnie here about earlier and she wanted to meet you more like warn you actually" she said quickly. I sat at the bay window as they were only a few feet in the room.

I leaned my head back smiling widely knowing what she was going to say. "Sweetie don't waste your breath I already know kill a human and you will _try_ to kill me" I said putting empathize on try.

I looked over at this Bonnie girl and saw her wearing the typical Bennett glare. "What are you saying I can take you down" she said stubbornly.

I than saw her looking at me. Oh shit not good she's going to really try and take me down. It works on me but for only a few seconds that is because I am older.

I than felt the pressure at my head. "Ah" I screamed out bending down in temporary pain. I had a pretty good act up they were believing it.

I than let go of my head and got back up with a cocky smirk on my face. "See I told you I am older than Stefan and Damon I am their creator so if I were you witch I wouldn't mess with me" I said running up to her pinning her to the wall by her throat my vampire face coming out.

"Isabelle please don't hurt her" Elena pleaded from behind us. I was caught up in my anger I turned over at her and saw her eyes.

I don't know why but something in me clicked she reminded me so much about my only family that I would do anything for her. And destroy anyone who would try to hurt her.

My vampire face popped in as I went back to normal. I dropped the witch and looked over at Elena when the sorrow filled my eyes.

I could smell her fear of me. "Elena I am so sorry please don't be scared of me I would never hurt you I promise" I said quietly pleading with her.

All of my emotions I kept bottled up for the past 282 years. "I am not scared it's alright Isabelle don't worry" she said hugging me. I buried my face in her hair. "I don't know why but I need to protect you because you the closest thing to family I got" I whispered silently.

"How" she asked confused. "See the Pierce' family was my mom's side of the family and since you're suppose to be a Pierce you're the closest thing" I said looking over at her checking her expression.

"Wow well than I guess I always wanted a big sister" she said smiling at me. "Good because I always wanted a little sister" I said hugging her.

"Ooh I got an idea let's go shopping" Elena said excitedly. I than looked over at Bonnie and saw her standing there awkwardly. "No hard feeling I promise no innocents will be dead I will take my own life for this town it is my home" I said solemnly.

She nodded her agreement and smiled at me. We all went out to my Porsche that was glossy black and my baby. I smiled mischievously as their jaws dropped.

* * *

_**A/N; so I finally got an idea the fan fiction document manager thing sucks it like takes away some of the words I type so sorry if there are some mistakes**_


	5. I See Clearly

**Love Haunts Us**

**An:Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it is hard i am trying to finish up my first two stories Imprinted and Together Forever in 2 weeks or so not sure but I wanted to update this soon since I haven't for a while so please enjoy i own nothing sadly :((

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Alice's POV _(hehe bet you didn't see that coming)_

Me and Jasper were sitting in our room enjoying the silence of our eternity, he played with the spikes of my hair. All of the sudden a vision came. My eyes glazed over as I saw a very pretty red head with a raven haired man.

_**Vision **_

_**The red head was sitting in a parlor gulping down old whiskey from a crstal tumbler. She was very into her ipod singing the words to the song. Than there were 3 others standing there listening to her sing. She looked up and saw them watching her infatuated with her melodic voice.**_

_**"You like the show" she said in a husky melodic voice, smirking at them while winking. "Your voice is very beautiful" the brunette girl said coming up to her. "Thank you, that is very nice of you Elena..you and Stefan are perfect for eachother, Stefan if you ever hurt her I will personally drive a stake through your heart" the red head said directing the last part to the man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.**_

_**"Ok storytime" she said directing all 3 of them to sit on the couch. "Ok well I was born 1728 in Bavaria,Germany" she said trailing off.**_

I snapped out of the vision with a loud gasp. Ok so what the hell does that mean why did I have a vision of that. Edwarde came in our room with the same questioning look on his face. "What the hell" he asked loudly.

"I don't know it looked like it was all the way in Virginia somewhere" I said trailing off. Edward and Jasper looked up the description of the place in my vision. "It is in Mystic Falls,Virginia" Jasper said looking up at me with furrowed brows as was Edward.

"Well I guess we are going to Mystic Falls" I whispered silently to myself.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Me,Bonnie,and Elena were driving back to the boarding house after a long awesome trip to the mall. I stood in the foyer I saighed loudly where are my boys when I need them. I decided to call them.

"Damon, Stefan get your vampire asses down here" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 5 seconds later they both were standing in front of us covering their ears.

"Holy shit Belle I forgot what a set of lungs you have" Stefan said cringing. "Um no offense to Elena or anyone but you and Damon of all people should know that I know how to scream" I said looking down chuckling to myself.

"Omigod I do not want to hear this disgusting" Elena screeched like a 12 year old kid getting the sex talk form her parents. "Calm down Elena I will not give you the gory details of everything, but..." I said trailing off.

"It's better as a vampire" I said quickly before blurring out of the room to grab a glass of blood. O negative my favorite.

I heard the crickets going off in the living room. I could feel the thick tension in the air all the way in the kitchen. "Oh my god can you guys say something already this tension is giving me a headache" I yelled out to them taking another swig from my blood. I than heard everyone bust out laughing. Hehe I always know how to make people laugh.

I blurred in the room to see them all on the floor laughing. "Ok I told yall to say something not have a heart attack all over floor well vampires can't do that at least I don't think they can" I said trailing off thinking if it is possible.

"No it isn't" I confirmed to myself silently. They were watching me silently. "Take a picture it will last longer" I said backing over to the book shelf.

I knew that they had my picture with them all these years. Along with my extra ring I gave to Damon the night he got turned. I remember that exact night and what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Me and Katherine just got out from the church with the help of George Lockwood. I don't know how but Katherine handled it and got us free. I was roaming around the place where we were all captured when I saw Damon and Stefan passed out._

_They were transitioning I could tell. I looked at my cameo necklace. I noticed the other ring I had on my right middle finger. I wonder if Damon would need it, just incase. _

_I took the ring of my finger. I than heard Katherine come up. "Isabelle put your ring on you don't want to lose it" she said calmly. I turned around to face her._

_"Are you serious" I asked incredulous by her attitude. "What" she asked confused. "How can you just stand there like nothing happened we are suppose to be in Purgatory permanently and the 2 humans we love are in the process of being eternally damned" I said raising my voice._

_I took an uneeded deep breath. Which was pretty hard in the tight corset I was wearing. "We are creatures of the night we have no feelings" She said secretly demanding._

_"Well your wrong because I know you have a heart somewhere and if you don't than why are you still standing here" I said crossing my arms over my chest._

_"You may not care for them but I do so leave" I said stubbornly. "Come on Isa we can leave and travel together" she said pleading with me. That is when I lost it._

_I used my vampire speed and slammed her into the closest tree by the throat. "I am not going anywhere with you ever so leave me alone" I hissed out my vampire face coming out._

_She used her extra strength and pushed me off her. I quickly jumped up and lunged at her. I blindsided her for one second and pinned her to the ground. I bit into her neck not to drink her blood just to show her how weak and heartless she was. _

_As vampires getting bitten by another unwillingly is embarrassing. "I want nothing to do you with you ever so now go find another toy and leave me alone" I growled in her ear._

_I jumped up and watched her blur away from me. I sighed frustrated I grabbed my ring back off the ground. He wouldn't know it wasn't from me so I have to give him a hint._

_I found a sharp edged rock and carved into it. **I&D forever we will be together again**_

_I put it in his hand closing it tight. I than admired his beautiful features.I know they would be even more beautiful as a vampire. I ran my hand across his cheek lovingly._

_"I love you Damon we will be together again I promise" I whispered silently to his sleeping form. I kissed him softly on the lips sealing my promise. I got up and looked over to Stefan._

_I knelt down to his form. "I will always love you Stefan but you will find you soul mate eventually it isn't me be safe I will watch over both of you" I whispered silently caressing his hair._

_End of flashback

* * *

_

I saw Damon and Stefan staring at me. I found the picture of me. With my elegant red curls styled Victorian style. "I see you guys were always thinking about me" I said turning around to them.

I waved the picture in their faces. "Oh yeah Damon I want my necklace back" I said smirking widely. "What necklace" he asked confused. The one I gave to you when you were transitioning" I said looking over at him.

"The one that says _I&D forever we will be together again" _I said explaining to flashed through his eyes. "It's in my room one sec" he said blurring up to his room.

"So Elena I heard you have been trying to find out more information on your mother Isobel" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Yes do you know anything" she asked perking up. "I know quite alot more than anyone really on Isobel and Katerina both" I said using Katherine's real birth name.

"Katherine was originally born in Western Russia as Katerina Petrova" I said doing the little tongue roll

_The end

* * *

_

**An:So how did I do I know not the best way to end it but hey it was ok right? well please give me ur feedback I will be updating Stephanie Isabella Simms next almost done with it than I will finish up Imprinted soon**


	6. Seduction

Love Haunts Us

After I told everyone about Katherine's past, we all wet off doing our own thing. Stefan and Elena went to her house to get back to the way things were before, hence they would sleep together ad enjoy having things back to normal. Though the blood foreplay does make things a whole lot better in bed.

I turned all my attention to Damon smirking deviously at him. "What is going on that pretty little head of yours" he asked pinning me to the couch. "Thinking about blood foreplay during sex" I said bluntly. He chuckled silently and leaned down to kiss me passionately. I replied back by slipping my tongue past his lips.

We both battled for dominance in the kiss, but I let him take charge of the kiss. He pulled away from the kiss, I instantly whimpered from the lost. But his mouth never left my skin.

His mouth trailed down to licking the place where my shoulder and neck met. I moaned out as his blunt human teeth nipped at my neck, while sucking on the pulse joint.

I than felt the fabric of my tank top tear right down the middle. Damon ripped the piece of cloth off my body and threw it out of the way. I let out a short gasp as he kissed his way down my chest. He stopped at the line where my black lace bra was. "You know you look so damn hot in this but it has to go" he muttered lightly against my skin which caused me to giggle from the feeling.

He kissed the tops of my breasts, before he lifted me up off the couch. He easily unclasped by bra from behind. He pulled away from me for a second to let it drop to the ground. He than pinned me on the couch again. He than attacked my left breast nipping and teasing the already erect nipple, as he kneaded my other breast gently.

I than used my extra vampire speed to flip us over and straddle his waist. I ripped his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere. I leaned down and yanked him into a heated, passion filled kiss. All teeth and tongues.

I trailed down his neck laying a blazing trail of soft kisses in my path. I nipped at his pulse joint with my blunt teeth. My fangs elongated from my gums, I swiftly bit into his neck, having his warm blood slide down my throat.

I could feel his obvious arousal pressing against my clothed core. We both moaned in harmony from the ecstasy we both felt while I drank. I pulled away watching the wound heal up quickly. "How about we take this upstairs to your room" I whispered seductively in his ear.

He than picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran us up to his room, next thing you know my bare back hit the top of his mattress. He left a trail of soft kisses all the way down my body. He stopped at my jeans and took them off agonizingly slow for me. I knew he could smell my heavy arousal in the air, I myself could even smell.

After my jeans were off he ran his nose up and down my clothed centre taking in my scent. "Damon please" I moaned out begging him. "per favore ciò che il mio amore bello" he murmured against my soaked panties. I yanked him up, and kissed him bruisingly passionate. "Voglio il tuo cazzo grosso spessore profondo dentro di me ora" I said forcefully demanding.

With that said he ripped off his jeans and boxers, and thrusted into me roughly. I moaned out loudly as i felt my inner walls stretch around him. He started off thrusting in and out at a slow pace. After a while I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled us over so I was straddling him. I than started bouncing up and down on him at a fast pace.

Soon enough I felt my walls starting to clamp down around him. I was ready to slow down, but Damon grabbed me by my ass and started bouncing me up and down on his dick roughly. "Damn..Bells...so fucking tight" Damon moaned out in short gasps.

"Oh fuck...Damon..Imma bout to..." As I trailed off I felt myself start to shiver as my orgasm over took me. I rode out my orgasm in waves as I felt Damon shoot off inside me soon after.

As my orgasm shook me I saw white stars behind my eyelids. I fell down and layed across Damon's chest taking deep calming breaths. "Damn Damon" I breathed out smirking up at him. "I guess I totally rocked your world didn't I " he asked cockily.

I rolled over so I was on my side facing him. He turned over facing me, so we were chest to chest. I slapped his chest scoffing playfully. "No I totally rocked your world, I was the one riding you most of the time" I said smirking at him. "Wanna rock each other's world again" he asked suggestively leaning in.

I than used my speed to pin him to the bed by the throat. "You know I love you and everything but I have to go hunt now, come with" i asked smiling sweetly at him. He nodded wordlessly his ok.

I jumped up and grabbed a pair of shorts shorts slipping them on quickly. I looked over at Damon and saw him slipping on his usual all black attire. i couldn't find another shirt so I just ran over to Damon's closet and took one of his many black button up shirts and slipped it on.

"Come on hurry up" Damon whined from downstairs. I huffed out and slipped on my black converse knowing my outfit was weird. But who cares, it's not like the people I'm going to see are going to remember me.

I blurred downstairs past Damon quickly. He knew it was me so he quickly followed outside. "How is this going to work without getting caught." I laughed out loud at him. I saw him getting frustrated, so I blurred up right next to him. "Calm down baby it will be easy all we have to do is go to another town right on the border of Mystic Falls so they don't know" I said caressing his cheek lovingly.

We both raced eachother through the vegetation blurring past us. We than stopped when we knew we were in a different town. I stopped and listened, telling Damon to be quiet. Damon slowly crept up ahead of me.

I blurred right behind him. "Remember what I told you while you were human, you have to listen for the heartbeat and how fast their blood is flowing" I whispered nipping at his earlobe.

He moaned quietly, than went back to listening. "Two campers east towards the mountains" Damon whispered silently cocking his ear eastward. "Let's go" I said racing off, with him hot on my trail.

We ran right up to the campsite, stopping tight in the trees. Listening to the couple in the tent. They were 2 teenagers planning to sleep together. Bet they didn't expect this to happen.

"I don't think the usual way will work" I whispered leaning over to him. He nodded remembering the usual way we used to get me m blood. Me and Damon started snapping branches which would get their attention. Than that would lure them in.

I heard them get out of the tent and come close to where we were. I motioned for Damon to run out further so they would follow. We than ran just about a yard away making noise as we went. I sensed them just in front of the trees we were hiding behind. Than at the same time we attacked both of them, both of us taking one for ourself.

We quickly muffled their silent pleas for help. I felt the life quickly draining out of the 19 year old boy. At the same time me and Damon dropped both lifeless corpse to the ground. I looked over at Damon and saw him with the veins protruding from his face with blood all over. I knew my face was probably mirroring his exactly.

I couldn't help myself. I yanked him in and french kissed him tasting the blood of the young girl he just killed. I moaned loudly in his mouth enjoying this experience. We than heard a swish of wind with a branch cracking from far away.

We quickly turned to the direction and saw something pale and golden streak by. It than stopped in front of us. "Damon and Isabelle long time no see" a deep voice drawled out stepping in front of us. We both gasped out loud. How could it be?

* * *

An:Hehe gotcha there knew i had to cut off somewhere so i decided here. I will update Another way out tomorrow. Than Stephanie Isabella Simms on Wednesday or Thursday. Than by the weekend the last chapter of imprinted will be up...anyway since I know you guys are probably mad at me to leave you hanging so here is a short preview to chapter 7

* * *

_***Preview chapter 7***_

_**I grabbed her arm holding her in place, before she could walk away. She growled menacingly at me showing her fangs. "Let go of me" she spat out venomously. "No I loved you so much, why can't you love me like you did before" I muttered hurt. "Because I never loved you I just used you for blood" she growled out yanking her arm out of my grasp and speeding off. How could this happen to me?**_


	7. I'm nothing without you

**Love haunts us**

**Katherine's POV**

**I recently heard that Isabelle has gone back to Mystic Falls, time to come back now I guess. The reason why is because I have feelings for Isabelle, that are more than friendly sister like. **

**I realized that in 1864, when we were first in Mystic Falls. I was jealous seeing her and Damon run around together, In love more than ever, that's why I made up the excuse of protecting her from getting killed so I didn't have to watch her with someone else. But it also hurt me to see her lock herself in her room.**

**I barely was able to get her out to come hunt with me. Only few times, the rest of the times, she must've fed off of Damon when he would offer her willingly. That had me a little jealous of how bonded they were.**

**After that night of her attacking me during our last night. That's when I knew she could never love me the same like she used too. I was running around in the woods. When I heard 2 muffled screams. I quietly looked and saw a thick head of flaming auburn hair, embracing a man with dark messy raven black hair. **

**I realized it was Isabelle and Damon together. They always got this way during hunting, even when he was human. A twig snapped under my 5 inch heeled boot. They both froze and turned in my direction. Involuntarily I stepped out into the light so they could see me. **

"**Damon, Isabelle long time no see" I drawled out in a deep voice. They froze and gasped at the same time. Isabelle instantly sped over ready to attack me, but I quickly moved out of the way. "Nice to see you too Izzy" I said smirking cynically. **

"**What the hell do you want Katherine I thought I told you, I want nothing to do with you" Isabelle growled out loudly pissed off that I was here. It kind of made me feel upset, that I was unwanted everywhere. **

**She saw the short look of hurt cross my features, she sighed frustrated. She turned over to Damon. "Go back to the boarding house I won't be long, I promise I'll be back" she said coming up close to him, so they were nose to nose. "You sure" he asked cautiously worried for her. "Yes don't worry it's just Katherine, she's not going to hurt me it's not possible" she whispered silently leaning up to kiss him. **

**He met her halfway, pulling her more into the kiss. She replied back eagerly, loving it. Oh how many times, I have fantasized about that being me with her. **

**I swallowed back the lump in my throat. She pulled back kissing him again softly smiling lovingly at him. "Ok go now, I won't be long I promise" she said softly to him. He nodded without acknowledging that I was here, and blurred back to the boarding house.**

**She turned around slowly, groaning loudly frustrated. "What are you doing here Kat" she asked lowly knowing I would hear her. "I came back to see you, since I heard you were here" I said telling the truth.**

"**Kat come on that can't be all you're here for I'm not that important" she said glaring at me. "But you don't realize you really are, something special Izzy" I whispered silently smiling genuinely at her. **

**She seemed to believe me, and softened her stance a fraction of an inch. "Why" she asked her voice all thick. "You know why Belle, I clearly told you how I feel 145 years ago, but all you did was just play it off as a joke" I said seriously. **

"**Katherine I told you before I loved you I honestly did, just like you still do, but you know in 1864 that's when everything changed I love Damon, I can't live without him" she finished off like a whisper in the wind.**

**She turned around walking off, but I grabbed hold of her hand stopping her. She froze growling menacingly at me, showing her fangs. "Let me go" she said threateningly. "No, why can't you love me like you did before" I asked hurt evident in my voice. **

"**Because I never loved you, I just used you" She growled yanking her arm out of my grasp speeding off back to Damon. Why does this have to happen to me

* * *

**

Isabelle's POV

I ran back to the boarding house, only caring about seeing Damon. Completely forgetting about what just happened with Katherine. I blurred back in 10 minutes top wanting to see Damon badly, to forget about everything and just be with him. GOD…. That sounds so damn corny like I'm a teenage girl with her first crush like that.

I snuck up in the house knowing where he would be. He was in the parlor, sitting in front of the fire, with a crystal tumbler full of bourbon like usual. I ran up behind the couch, and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "I see that didn't take you long" he drawled out his head rolling back, with his eyes closed.

"Had nothing to say to her, so I just left, eager to get back to you" I whispered dreamily. He moaned out from me rubbing his shoulders. "God you're amazing" he whispered opening his eyes. His icy blue orbs, filled with love for me.

I leaned down smiling softly at him. "You know, you're just more amazing than me" I whispered leaning down to kiss him. He leant up meeting me halfway. We were just like two teenagers, not a 268 year old along with a 160 year old vampire. God I feel like such a cougar, RAWR! Ha I make myself laugh. I felt myself smiling widely into the kiss.

Damon pulled away questioningly. "Why are you smiling, dying to laugh on the inside" he asked knowing me so well. "I was just thinking about how I'm kind of robbing the craddle here im over a 100 years older than here… god you make me feel like a cougar" I said leaning down to drag him into a lover's embrace. He replied back not bothering with words anymore.

Tonight we spent the night all alone in the house, loving one another with all we had…

* * *

_**Ok so sorry if this is to, to late, I am in a little slump, but I will still try my hardest to write I promise I will try and update my stories but I also have to start the rough drafts of all my new stories coming up next year**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Goodnight guys  
**_


	8. Baby Vamp has come home

_Love Haunts Us_

Me and Damon were sleeping in his bed, him spooning me, lovingly like a regular couple. We were than woken by the footsteps we both heard. We were probably just imagining it. We heard the loud swoosh of wind blowing, that must mean somebody is in the room, a vampire is.

We both leaned up, to see Stefan and Elena sitting at the foot of our bed. WHAT THE FUCK! I quickly pulled up the covers covering my chest so they didn't see me in just my purple lacy bra and matching panties set.

"What the fuck" Me and Damon said at the same time, leaning back on our elbows. "Good morning" Elena said smiling sweetly at the both of us. "Cut the crap, you're lucky I don't rip both of your hearts out, for sneaking up on us" I said baring my teeth at both of them. "Payback Damon" they both said smirking.

I turned over to Damon with a questioning look on my face. "Payback for what" I asked suspiciously. "See when I was trying to get into the tomb, to get you out, I kinda snuck in on them one morning to talk to them of course not to see anything" he said quickly explaining before I got pissed off.

"You said it was for Katherine" Elena asked puzzled by all of us. "Well that was always the cover story, I had to be in the background, because Katherine never wanted me to get myself killed, I thought at first she did it out of protectiveness, but turns out that she took me away from Damon out of jealousy she wanted me to herself" I said telling them all something they never have heard before.

They all gasped in shock from hearing this news. "Yes and now she is back here because someone told her that I was back here, so she wanted to see if she had a chance with me" I said shrugging carelessly.

"Anyway what the hell was so important that you just had to come in here and wake us up" Damon asked changing the subject. "Katherine must've already left town, because Alaric just called and said that Isobel is back" Stefan said getting to the point.

"Great" Damon said under his breath. "Damon I have a question for you" I said looking at him over my shoulder. "Yeah" he asked wondering what my question is. "Do you have a thing for the Pierce women, because before you saw me, you were crazy over Katherine, than you change Isobel, and now Elena, I mean seriously come on" I asked exasperatedly.

You know I could never love anyone but you they were just distractions" he muttered into my neck tightening his hold on my waist. I giggled and turned to them. "I think it is time for you guys to leave unless you want a free show, we'll talk about this later" I said smirking. A look of pure disgust passed both of their features as they ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Me and Damon continued what we started last night _(sorry don't feel like trying to write a fucked up stupid lemon now)

* * *

_

_**3 hours later**_

Me and Damon got up and got dressed quickly, I slipped on a pair of black distressed skinny jeans, with black army boots. I quickly slipped on a white off the shoulder prima cotton tee. Since one shoulder of my tee, was down really low it showed off my black lace bra, which Damon picked out for me of course.

We went downstairs to see Stefan and Elena no where to be found. Odd where could have they gone. We went to the kitchen, getting cups of blood for each of us, when we found a note.

_With Alaric at the school meet us there, as soon as you can-Stefan and Elena_

Damon read the note over my shoulder, and shrugged his ok. We quickly gulped down our blood and ran out to the woods. "Come on, I know there's a short cut to the school" Damon said walking ahead of me.

I quickly followed him, as the thick vegetation of the woods blurred past us silently as we enjoyed the speed. Eventually we stopped in front of a high school, I inspected and noticed that it was definitely bigger than Forks high.

Me and Damon walked together hand in hand, knowing all the hugh school kids on their free period were staring at us, but we quickly ignored them, we both had our ray bans over our eyes covering them up. We walked through the front office, knowing that they would ask us who the hell we were. We walked up to the secretary with a small smile on both of our faces.

"Hi how may I help you 2" she asked in her elderly kind voice. "She has vervain on her I can't compel her" Damon whispered quietly in my ear from behind me. "I got it" I whispered right back at him leaning back slightly. I than leaned forward over the counter, pulling my sunglasses off placing them on top of my head. I felt my eyes dilate.

"You will let us come here when we please without any questions" I said smirking as I saw her beady green eyes dilate along with me as I compelled her. "I will let the 2 of you come here when you please without asking any questions" she said mechanically. I smirked and thanked her, sliding my sunglasses back to their original place. I turned over to Damon nodding silently, as we walked off together.

As we reached the empty hallway, Damon stopped both of us with a questioning look on his face. "What" I asked confused. "How the hell were you able to do that" he asked incredulous. "The older you are, the more the stuff like that doesn't effect you, except the sun that will always kill you no matter what" I said smiling simply.

"Wow that is totally awesome" he said smirking to himself. "I know it is now lead the way to the classroom" I said putting my hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him in front of me. He kept walking without another word, and stopped in front of one of the many classroom doors, opening it walking in with me following him silently.

We than saw Stefan and Elena and some other man standing there, with grave expressions and furrowed brows.

* * *

_This is so damn early, I wanted to start writing this early because I have nothing to do and I was bored and I ended up writing the whole chapter now… WOW 2 updates in one day I am very proud of myself I hope u like this I am trying to speed up here so now we are in the episode "Isobel" Isabelle and Isobel will meet along with Isobel and Elena of course, and the Cullen's will come eventually than we will get into season 2 soon _

_Anyway my current rant is over….. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. The Cullens

Love Haunts Us

"What's with the grim expressions and furrowed brows" Damon asked without noticing him doing it himself. "It's Isobel" I said guessing from the looks on their faces. They nodded yes answering both of our questions. "There's also something else" Elena called out, having everyone turn their attention to her. "What" I asked focusing on her knowing it was something bad, by the nervous look on here face.

"The Cullens are here, they saw you and Damon walk in here and they will find a way to get involved with you because they most know who you are" she said surprising all of us. I was frozen in place not knowing what to think.

FUCK! "That is definitely not good" I whispered silently to myself, not paying attention to what they were talking about, I saw Stefan send me a worried glance, mouthing to me if I was ok. I'm fine, I mouthed back putting on a fake smile.

Damon went to questioning Ric, I think his name was or something like that since Isobel went to him first, telling him to set up a meeting with Elena. "Did she say anything about the device" Damon asked with an expectant look on his face. "Didn't come up" Alaric said shortly with a grim expression marring his aging features.

"Did she say anything about the tomb vampires" Damon tried again, wanting to get some kind of information out of this situation. "Didn't come up" Ric repeated again, which was getting Damon slightly agitated. "Did words completely escape you" Damon hissed out menacingly coming in on Alaric.

"Yeah I was kind of lost for words seeing my dead wife standing right in front of me" Alaric fired back just as angry. That made Damon shut up and hang his head in slight shame that he did that to one of his only friends around. I pushed myself off the desk and went to stand next to Damon, patting him on the shoulder soothingly.

He gave me a short lived reassuring smile. "She wants to meet Elena" Stefan said catching our attention again. We quickly turned back to him, beckoning for him to continue. "And if not, she is going to go on a killing spree" Stefan said shortly letting it sink in for us. "She won't do that" I said out loud shocking us all.

"What do you mean" they all asked at the same time. "Oh come on she is only freaking a two year old in the vampire world and the three of us combined together we are like 300-400 years old we could take her out with the flick of our wrist for fuck sake" I said exasperatedly pointing out the obvious.

They all looked dumbfounded at first but than realized what I was really saying, and nodded stupidly realizing I was right. "But anyway you should still meet her, I can come with you if you want, and be there incase things get ugly" I said with a genuine smile over to Elena. She sighed heavily and nodded wordlessly to me.

"Is that all" I asked to no one in specific. "Yeah that's all" Alaric said simply. I smiled and went over to Alaric shaking his hand. "Nice meeting you Ric, hope we can talk again soon" I said offering him a friendly smile. He nodded putting on a small hopeless smile to me.

I grabbed Damon's hand, and dragged him out of the classroom, into the dark empty hallway. "So, you wanna kill baby vamp" Damon asked breaking the silence between us. "Yes I really do, I met her sometime last year before I posed as the human, and she was so damn annoying made me wanna rip her head off right than and there, and plus haven't made a good vamp killing in quite a while" I said the last part nonchalantly shrugging.

He laughed silently to himself impressed by my attitude. I than started to pick up the scent of the Cullens coming near us. I stopped us, and looked at Damon. "What" he whispered quietly. "Do you still remember how to speak Italian" I asked quietly so they wouldn't hear me. He nodded silently knowing I wanted us to be quiet.

"Well the Cullens will be coming to try and talk to us soon, and we will speak Italian so they don't know who we are" I said sternly quiet. I than thought it over for a second and decided against it. "Scratch that we'll speak in German" I said remembering he learnt how to speak it just like me. He nodded ok, without arguing like he usually would do.

We kept walking standing tall, like we owned this place though we would never be caught dead in high school. Me and Damon both, we're to untamed which means any second we could break and snap your neck like a Popsicle stick.

Just saying that is mostly why. Not saying that Stefan is like a human… well never mind I will not get into talking about one of my only guy friends around, one of my only friends really. Me and Damon both caught their scent as we walked close to them. We were walking until Edward grabbed my arm stopping me in my place.

Since no humans were around I decided to use my vampire skills against him. I took his arm, yanking it behind his back pinning him facedown into the wall, growling in wanton with my vampire face coming out.

I let go of him and pushed him down into the ground over to his family. I stood there next to Damon with my vampire face still out as I carried my predatory stance, like I do when I'm only hunting. They backed up fearfully, scared of me. "Don't ever do that again, because next time I will rip that arm off and the rest of you piece to piece and feed you to my werewolf friends" I growled out threateningly.

Damon looked surprised to know that I had werewolf friends, hell I had friends from everywhere, witches, werewolves, and vampire friends but no humans definitely.

"Who are you" all the Cullens asked fearfully confused. I glanced over at Damon frustrated, which caused me and him to bust out laughing, these sparklers aren't really smart for being vampires and all

* * *

_So how is this one I hope u like it. The Cullens finally meet with Bella but they don't know who she is of course. I hope u love this I really do anyway I will update on schedule for sure, I will put up next week's schedule for updates next week though it will be Stephanie Isabella Simms, Another Way Out, and Love haunts Us, imperfect imprints maybe if I have time_

_PLEASE REVIEW I need feedback honestly I really do please feed my muse and I will try to update sooner LOVE U ALL!_


	10. I Hate everyone except for you

_P.s. this is probably a filler chapter because it is really short and will not be a good update I'm just warning you before hand

* * *

_

"We're vampires, honies, but we're the better versions of them" I said smirking over at Damon. "How is that possible" they asked at the same time like an echo. I walked up closer to them, as Damon stopped and stared ready to laugh at anything else they were going to say probably.

"I'm Isabella Swan" I said introducing myself by my fake human name. Their eyes all widened involuntarily. "Yes, that's right, go in shock" I seethed at them silently. I than walked over to Edward, lightly brushing my fingers across, his skinny, small chest knowing that he was swooning on the inside.

"My Bella, she can't be a vampire, she's to good and innocent to become a monster like myself" I said repeating all the thoughts I heard in his head. "But face it, there never was a Bella Swan, I'm Isabelle Larsen" I said happily smirking walking back into Damon's welcoming embrace. "I have been a vampire since 1728, about the same age as the lovely Carlisle who was my family doctor when I was human" I said smirking as I stood behind Damon rubbing down his chest intimately.

"And this is Damon Salvatore vampire since 1864" I said proudly introducing Damon. I quickly went over to stand at his side grabbing his hand. They looked all clueless and didn't know how to take all of this in. "And my mate" I said softly leaning over to kiss him slowly on the lips savoring the short sweet moment. Damon smiled approvingly at me, enjoying the short kiss between us. I looked over at the Cullen's and they were literally stone statues.

"Bye now" I said dragging Damon quickly out of the school. As soon as we hit the woods, we burst out laughing holding onto each other for support. "They were so funny" he said through his loud chortles. "I know it was so stupid, funny they way they looked" I said through my high pitch squeals of laughter.

"We're amazing together" he whispered lovingly pulling me into him, as I sighed contently. I smiled up at him nodding silently agreeing with him. "Of course we are…..forever" I said deeply looking him in the eyes.

We both passionately kissed each other, enjoying the fiery passion erupting between us all of the sudden. I than sensed another presence a few miles north of us.

I pulled away from the kiss suddenly, surprising Damon. "Somebody is a few miles north of us ready to come our way" I said seriously, whispering it to him, knowing it probably was a vampire.

"Wanna go check it out" he asked cautiously looking over at me. I nodded yes, and we ran north keeping track of the scent. Damon stopped when we were just about a half mile away from where the scent was. "I know that scent" he stated looking in that direction. "Who" I asked stupidly. "Isobel" he growled out lowly.

"Well let's go kill her now" I said ready for a good fight. I was ready to shoot off into that direction, until he grabbed hold of my arm, restraining me. "Not yet, we will get to stake her in the end don't worry" he said reassuring me. I felt myself return to the normal cool and calmness, backing away from my vampire instincts.

I took deep calming breath making sure they were completely gone. Damon stared at me worried for a second making sure I was ok. "Ok but do you want to see her now, or wait till later" I asked looking up at him. "We'll deal with her later, but can we go home" he asked jokingly in fake baby voice. I laughed at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

We both than heard light footsteps, echoing towards us with loud slow claps, getting louder by the second. We turned around to see Isobel standing there in an all black outfit like we were also. "Hello Isabelle and Damon" she said gravely with that a amused expression on her face….GAH! That face annoys me so much makes me want to burn it off.

"Hi Izzy nice to see you again too, but not trying to kill everyone that you see" I said tauntingly. She growled not liking to be teased. She blurred up to me trying to do something to me, but I saw it coming before she even knew what she was going to do. As soon as she stuck her arm out, ready to pin me against the tree by my throat. I grabbed her arm twisting it the other way, successfully dislocating it, it looked sick as she layed on the ground crying over it.

"I wouldn't mess with me if I were you little baby, I could easily kill you with my eyes closed and both of my hands tied behind my back, so if you don't want a stake straight through your heart I suggest you realize who to respect and not to mess with" I whispered in her ear menacing causing her to slightly whimper.

I stretched back up to the standing position as I kicked her in the stomach causing a loud groan to escape her. "Let's go" I huffed out to Damon brushing the hair out of my eyes.

We both blurred back to the boarding house leaving little Isobel by herself in pain.

* * *

_Sorry this all I have to write tonight this seems like an ok place to end the chapter if u look on my profile there will only be 2 more chapters…BUT don't freak out I might post a sequel later next year if you guys would want me too._


	11. Fakers and Believers

_Love Haunts Us_

_Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I kind of accidentally forgot about this story and got momentary writers block for it, this chapter should be a little longer I hope it is, I'm trying to get everything from season 1 into the last chapters, because sadly this will be over in one more chapter after this, BUT don't freak I will post a sequel for this later, so everything that happened in season two so far will be happening in the sequel….anyway enjoy this chapter

* * *

_

We soon made it back to the house, noticing Bonnie was here for some reason. Her, Elena, and Stefan were all out in the parlor discussing something private obviously. Me and Damon walked in together hand in hand. They all turned their attention to us, staring at us intensely. "What up" I asked confused.

"Isobel wants the Gilbert device for the vampires" Elena stated simply. I raised my eyebrows confused, there was a Gilbert vampire device since when. But than I felt my memories from 1864, I overheard the council talking about it.

"But isn't it the compass to point to a vampire when near" I asked looking at Elena knowing she would know something. They all nodded their heads no, including Damon.

"This is it" Bonnie said gravely, setting some piece of junk onto the table giving all of us a free display of the big invention. "What the hell is it suppose to be" I asked confused as hell.

"It's suppose to go off, and a screeching sound that gives you a killer headache, only vampires and supernatural can hear it, when you drop in pain everyone knows you're a vampire than" Bonnie said reading right out of Emily's grimoire. "She bewitched them to find the vampires, but there is a way to deactivate it so it is safe for vampires" Bonnie said talking to me directly.

"Well can you do it" I fired back at her smartly. She glared at me irregularly. "Yes I can" she replied back stubbornly. "Really, because Emily was a powerful witch in 1864 being able to bewitch everything, it took her a lot to put the spell up what makes you so sure you're strong enough to deactivate it" I asked back walking up closer to her. "Because I know I can" she replied starting to get intimidated by me. "Well you better do it right, or else I will find you and kill you" I threatened her lowly.

She kept a blank face and stared at me. Fuck I than felt a burning sensation hitting my head repeatedly. "Ahh, fuck" I yelled out in pain. "Bonnie stop it now" Elena hissed at Bonnie. I soon felt the pain start to fade as I brought myself up feeling my fangs start to elongate with my vampire face coming out.

"You are so going to pay for that Sabrina" I spat out at her venomously. I was ready to lung at her, but than Stefan blurred behind me grabbing me from behind. He pinned my arms behind my back, as he growled in my ear for me to stop. "Ok sorry, you should know I don't like being told off by witches" I said lightly yanking myself out of his grip going over to sit in Damon's lap on the couch.

I watched as the lights flickered and the candles lit around Bonnie, as she levitated the device in the air. I watched as she soon dropped it to the table, everything going back to normal. I blurred up to the other side of the table looking Bonnie straight in the eye. "You didn't do it" I stated simply, feeling it in my gut that she was pretending. "How would you know, I did do it" she said with an emotionless mask.

I growled out at her ready to attack. "Because, I saw Emily do it, and it took a hell of lot more to spell it than that" I fired back truthfully. "Whatever" she said gathering her stuff together and quickly leaving. "Isabelle, why would you say that she actually did it" Elena asked as soon as Bonnie got out of the door. "Because, Emily told me herself that if it was ever dispelled, there is a specific way to do it she told me all the stpes and it should've took a hell of a lot longer than that little stunt" I said strongly, knowing they wouldn't believe me.

"Forget I said anything, seems you guys don't believe me" I stated simply walking up to Damon's room. Damon followed me in suit, wanting to talk to me. I quickly plopped myself onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. I turned around, my back facing the door, as I stared into space.

I felt the bed creak under Damon's weight as he layed himself down on the side of the bed facing my back, willing me mentally to turn around.

I soon turned around to face him, with a straight face. "Talk to me Bella" he said gathering me in his embrace. "You guys don't trust me" I murmured silently feeling depressed all of the sudden.

"Yes we do, you know that but there is so much shit going on that we don't know who to believe even you il mio amore" he whispered in my hair calling me his old nickname for me from 1864.

"Te amo" I whispered against his lips as I pulled him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Later_

Me, Stefan, and Damon were running to the park, going with Elena when she went to see Isobel, and give her the device. We soon stood at the edge of the woods, as we waited for Elena to give us the signal to come out.

"Where's the device" Isobel asked bluntly. "Where's my brother" Elena fired back stubbornly. "Do you think I came alone" Isobel asked Elena nonchalantly as some two people walked parallel from where we were standing in the shadows.

"Do you think I came alone" Elena asked Isobel simply. We than walked out of the shadows, standing on the sidelines watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Thank you" we heard Elena say to Isobel with the device in her hand. "For what" Isobel asked staring down at the device. "For being a monumental disappointment" Elena replied back slapping the device in Isobel's hand. "Keeps the memories of my real mother perfectly intact" Elena said shaking her head disappointingly.

"You're doomed with a Salvatore on each arm" she stated knowing that would get me pissed. I growled out loudly, getting everyone to turn their attention to me. I blurred up behind Isobel quickly, grabbing her form behind by the throat.

"Listen, you should really watch what you say in front of me, because I get mad very easily, if you ever say that again, I will hunt you down and stake you in one second flat" I whispered in her ear menacingly. I yanked her head to the side as I waited for her to answer. She nodded feebly, scared of me.

I shoved her out of my grip as she sped off without another word. "Isabelle, you know that isn't true right" Elena said worried about my reaction. "It's alright, I know see you later" I said softly walking over to Damon. I watched as Stefan ran over to Elena to comfort her. Me and Damon both ran off back to the boarding house wordlessly.

* * *

_Ok so here is chapter 11 just one more chapter than finished, I will be very sad, but soon after this I will start working on the rough draft for the sequel, also can anyone give me ideas on a title for the sequel…pleaseeee_

_REVIEW! Please for Damon he will love you forever ;) lol jk anyway PLEASE REVIEW_

_also translations _

_ il mio amore=my love ;)_

_te amo=i love you_


	12. Founders Day part 1

_This is the last chapter of the story here taking place in the finale with my twists in it. But this isn't the end of the chronicles there, Love Kills Slowly the sequel will be up sometime soon this year for sure so look out for that_

_The last chapter will be split up into to two parts since there is so much happening here so this is the first part and I shall post the last part later this week_

* * *

Last Night Elena had spent the night here with Stefan, than she forgot about the founders parade today. She was now prepared to go home and hurry but I quickly calmed her down. "Elena don't freak out, you can borrow one of my old dresses it will work trust me" I said coolly.

"Trust me she has a bunch of old dresses stored up in the attic that we kept after we turned" Damon quipped from the island in the kitchen gulping down a glass of blood.

"Omigod really, Isabelle I would owe you my life if you were that nice to lend me one" she said hurriedly freaking out. I smiled friendly at her and dragged her up to the attic by her elbow.

I looked around in the dusty mess of the attic searching for someplace it the dresses might be. I squinted my eyes tightly and saw the biggest box out of all of them in the back, back against the wall. "Come on let's go check back here I think it's it" I said sternly dragging her back. "Ok than are you sure that's it" she asked nervously starting to freak out.

"Elena being back in 1864 I remember how big those dresses were so to fit multiple ones in a box, the things has to be pretty damn big" I said explaining it to her. Her nerves calmed down slightly, but I could tell she was still on edge.

I pushed the box up the front more into the light so we could see. I realized that it was all taped up. Hmm I have a good idea. I let my fangs protrude quickly and bent my head down to the tape. I slid one of my sharp fangs against the tape, successfully slicing it open.

We opened it up and saw a whole multitude of dresses that could be good for Elena. I stared at Elena inspecting her over trying to figure out which color would fit her.

I than came to a conclusion dark colors fit her better, so…. Ooh the perfect one for her. A beautiful satin dark green strapless dress that would fit her perfectly. I took the big bunch out of the box and showed to her. "What about this, it's seems green might be your color, and plus Stefan would love you in green since it's his fav color" I said sugar-coating her. "Fine but we have to go into your room I can't let Stefan see me in it" she said smiling widely happy now.

I screeched happily and started jumping up and down like a kid on chrismas excited as hell. "Ok but first before we get to the dress we have to get you a shower and get your hair done" I said excitedly. I ran the dress down to our room (Her and Damon's). I saw Damon messing around with his bookcase looking for a random book to keep him busy.

"Hey what are you up to" he asked curiously as he blurred up to me pulling me into a tight embrace. "Helping Elena get ready, make sure to keep Stefan busy he can't see her till it's time to make her big entrance down the stairs when about to leave" I said the last parts over dramatically.

"Ok I get it, I'll try my best to keep broody Mc. Brood busy" he grumbled. I than slapped him on the back of his head with a stern look across my face. "Ow what the hell' he yelled out exasperatedly rubbing his forearm soothingly.

"Be nice you know you care about him deep down try and be there for him, because I bet you he would do the same for you" I said slightly chastising him. His face fell into an emotionless mask. "Please baby for me" I asked him softly begging. He nodded silently saying his ok to me.

I pulled him down into a slow passionate kiss. "I love you, now be happier today is suppose to be a good day we have been around since this town was founded" I said the last part jokingly giggling to myself. Which caused him to smile widely and start chuckling deeply himself.

"Ok now I gotta go see Elena she just got out of the shower, I have to do her hair and everything than in about a hour, hour and a half we should be done" I finished quickly pecking him on the lips, than I danced my way out to the bathroom dreamily happy today for some odd reason.

I saw Elena sitting on the floor bored as hell in my robe. "Yeah go ahead you can borrow it I don't mind" I replied back sarcastically giving her a small smile. "Thanks" she said with an apologetic smile. "Ok forget that now time to give your hair a little more pep" I said happily taking a stray lock of her hair between my fingers twirling it around. I soon made her sit at in front of the bathroom mirror .

I took the curling iron, and started curling each strand of her hait into delicate curls that would look somewhat like Katherine's but not so much. Soon enough I had her ruler straight hair turned into a beautiful mass of curls that framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.

"Ok missy time for the dress, you already in bra and panties under there" I asked pointing to the robe. She nodded her head yes. "Ok good, but wait a minute here, I gotta go see if anyone is in the room" I said blurring out of the room quickly. I than observed in the room that no one was in there, the whole parts of the dress were layed out across the bed. I heard Damon and Stefan in the study having a brother to brother talk.

I blurred back into the bathroom right in front of Elena, which scared th crap out of her. "Let's go, girl we gotta hurry up" I said hastily. I yanked her into the room by her elbow like the last time.

"Now drop the robe" I said sterny, she quietly obeyed me standing in front of the mirror in a dark emerald lace set. I grabbed the first part of the dress, the chemise, she held her arms up so it was easier for me to put it on her.

I wrapped the corset around her small waist. "Be prepared these things hurt like a bitch" I warned her lowly. She took a deep breath and nodded giving me the go. I than tugged at the strings tightly causing the breath to escape her lips.

I stopped and stared at her in the mirror with an apologizing look. She smiled at me and told me to keep going. Soon after many tugs of the strings in the back we had the corset done, now the easiest and best part, putting the dress on finally.

I slipped the dress over her head helping her get through the whole dress to have it situated the way it would have to look back than. She admired herself in the mirror falling in love with the dress on her. Ok you wait here, try to keep breathing with the corset that's the key, cuz if you don't than you're going to pass out" I explained to her quickly. She nodded with a slight chuckle escaping her lips at the end.

"I'm going to get the boys and have them waiting in the foyer, and when I come back up you will follow me out, wait for me to walk down the stairs than when I give you the signal, which is wink you come down and wa la" I said hyper now.

I blurred out of the room into the study. I flew in so fast that lose papers flew around me. They both jumped 10 feet in the air surprised by me. "Are you guys ready, cuz we're all ready now" I said speedily. They nodded their heads yes at the same time, but they both held nervous looks on their faces.

"You guys have to wait downstairs" I said pushing them in the direction of the stairs. I soon blurred back to the room to see Elena with hold of her skirts pacing around impatiently. "Calm down girl" I told her, making her stop pacing.

"Now let's go" I said walking down the hallway, but I soon stopped us right before we hit the corner. "Remember the plan alright" I told her quietly so that they weren't able to hear me.

She nodded with a small smirk on her face. I soon walked down the stairs in a normal outfit nothing special. "Now the one the only Miss Elena Gilbert" I yelled out giving her the signal. She rested her free hand against her tight flat stomach, as the other one clutched the railing. I looked and saw Stefan staring at her lovingly admiring her in the dress.

I remembered the day I wore that dress back in 1864 the day before the land up happened to us. Damon escorted me to the Founders Ball when Katherine went with Stefan to it. We soon all walked out together. "Elena I have your normal clothes for you after the float just so you know" I told her quickly as me and Damon walked to his vintage camaro that I was in love with.

We drove speedily to the parade talking to each other in a rush not even knowing what we were really talking about. We made it to the parade before Stefan and Elena which was good or….. I don't know.

I knew John Gilbert was here, and he had the device we gave to Isobel. Than I felt another blast of ancient power that could only come from a vampire. "Damon is there any other vampires here" I asked curiously as we continued walking around.

"um I can only say that Anna has been in town for a while enjoying the baby Gilbert" he said seriously. "Omigod really Anna has been in town since when" I asked happily. "Since before we were about to open the tomb" he said answering simply.

"Awesome I have to find her, we gotta definitely catch up" I said to myself lowly. We soon saw Elena come in with Stefan following her. I ran over to them at human speed, with a big joking smile. "Took you long enough" I said teasingly.

They both laughed together in harmony slightly blushing at my comment. "I think the parade is about to start, so get going we'll see you up there" I said giving them both a light shove.

They soon went to the float getting ready. "Come on let's get our spot" I said quietly to Damon noticing the far away look on his face. I felt my happy mood start to waver slightly as he ignored me. I sighed frustrated and walked off getting close to the front so I was able to see them on the float closely.

I felt my heart drop as I saw Damon talking to the witch standing close to her. They were face to face talking to each other lowly. I pushed through random humans shoving them violently, ignoring their word directed to me. One snooty little bitch tried not to move out of my way. I growled and whispered in her ear lowly. "Move or else I will snap your neck" I told her in a sickly sweet voice. She froze moving out of my way quickly as she kept her mouth shut.

I soon was in an alley my back against the wall. I closed my eyes feeling the tears start to rain on me. I sunk to the ground with my head down covering my tear stained face. I than heard the clicking of heels against the ground as a women walked closer to me. "Katherine" I said acting civil to her not in the mood to do anything to her. "Hello Isabelle, I actually wanted to talk to you" she said truthfully.

I looked up at her with puffy red eyes. Her face became twisted with pain as she noticed I was crying. "What's wrong" she asked honestly curious. "Damon" I answered shortly. "I honestly can't help you out he really wouldn't want to talk to me now" she said bitterly. "He was ignoring me, but was all up close and personal with Bennett witch" I said with a slight hiss in my tone.

"Well you should know your love for anyone haunts you wherever you go always in the back of your mind" she said gazing into nothing like I was. "Love haunts us" I said simply not knowing what else to say.

"Anyway cheer up, go enjoy the parade don't try to talk to Damon unless he comes up and talks to you" she said giving me advice. She soon stood up wiping the dirt off her ass. She than held her hand out to help me up. I grabbed her hand and let her yank me up quickly.

"Now go and have fun" she said like a mother, she gave me a light shove. I walked back to the parade with my head down, the float was reaching the end. I just stood there waiting for Elena to get off. I saw her and Stefan come over to me with happy looks on their faces, until they saw ,y red puffy eyes.

"What happened" they both asked worriedly at the same time. "Nothing, it doesn't matter" I said nonchalantly. "The clothes are in your locker for you to change" I told Elena quickly walking away, ignoring their calls for me.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Damon coming near me. I was ready to walk the other way try to avoid him but he quickly got over to me and grabbed my arm in a death grip.

I turned my head to face him with an emotionless mask. His face dropped as he noticed that I was crying before. "Why were you crying" he asked stupidly. "Nothing" I said coldly, trying to squirm free from his hard grasp.

But he tightened it only more. It was hurting slightly but I didn't say any complaint. "What's wrong with you" he asked seriously. "Why don't you go fuck the Bennett witch, since you seem to like her" I growled out using my extra strength to rip myself away from his grip.

I soon was walking around the festivities when Anna came up to me with a big smile. "Anna" I said excitedly attacking her. She giggled melodically as she hugged me back in a death grip. We pulled away smiling happily at each other.

Than I saw her face drop, into a serious stare. "John Gilbert is going to release the device" she told me gravely. I felt my frown drop into a grimace. "but I thought we deactivated it" I asked slightly scared to see what that piece of junk could do. "Nope it obviously wasn't the witch faked it" she said simply.

I turned around walking the way to the old Gilbert building that I knew he was in. "The Fireworks is when it is going to happen" she yelled to me as I walked away. As soon as I was out in front of the building I felt this stabbing needle pain in my head.

I dropped to the ground holding my head tightly. "Ahh" I screamed out unable to keep it in. I soon saw someone from the founders council come to me and stick me with vervain. I felt everything start to go slightly fuzzy as they carried me into the basement, where others were. I looked around and saw Damon laying on the ground in pain.

As soon as they set me down leaving us alone, I used as much strength I had left, to crawl over to him. "Damon" I whimpered out still hearing the device going off. He saw me and grabbed me into his embrace. "Come on we're going to get out of here together" he said strongly. I kissed him longingly on the lips like we were about to die, which might just happen right now.

"I love you" I replied hoarsely losing more of my strength by the second. "I love you too, forever" he declared back hoarsely also. Soon enough I felt myself fall to the ground, I curled myself up in a ball waiting to see what would happen now.

* * *

_Ok this is part 1 I will post the last part soon than I shall start working on the sequel. Yes somewhere along the line Damon and Bella will start to spread apart but don't worry they will work it out and end up together._

_Well I'm not sure yet, I haven't thought of how I want the sequel to go yet so just bare with me here, also here is a sneak peek at the next chapter_

* * *

_Preview:_

_I felt my heart break slowly as I saw it, "How could you" I yelled at him catching his attention. "I thought you loved me" I asked sadly as the tear overflowed. "Bella let me explain" he said quickly reaching out for me. "Fuck you" I spat out venomously as I blurred out to the woods still crying. :)_


	13. Founders Day part 2

_Love Haunts Us_

_This is the final chapter and the sequel will be up as soon as I get it done _

_WARNING;;;;;; The last chapter is pretty anti Della (Damon and Bella) but of course they will end up together because I want it that way I just wanted to put a little drama in here so it could be more interesting to you guys so enjoy the chapter

* * *

_

I felt the flames multiply a tenfold as the flames licked my left ankle causing a scream of agony to release from me. Damon pulled me to him holding me. The tears bloom from my eyes.

"Ah Help" I screamed out unintentionally. I than heard Stefan's booming voice come in through the fire, as a path suddenly cleared for us to get out. "Come on, we gotta get you all out of here" Stefan said worriedly. He picked me up bridal style as Damon leaned on him weakly. Soon enough we were able to get out soon enough.

HE set me down cautiously, but as soon as my legs touched the ground I fell to the ground coughing up the smoke stuck in my lungs. I was able to stand up and look at everyone. "I need to hunt, deuces" I said walking off not wanting to face Damon now.

I blurred off ignoring everyone else calling me. I soon made it to the woods when I started sniffing out. I than knew Damon was trying to sneak up on me. He thought I didn't know, but I blurred around and pinned him to a tree by his throat with my vampire face out.

I than pulled away from him with my fangs popped away with my vampire face back to the normal human looking face. "What do you want Damon" I asked angrily my hair cascading over my shoulder creating a curtain around me. "We need to talk about what's going on with us" he said simply.

"Nothing to say, you obviously lied when you said you loved me and I was the only one" I said simply when I sat on the ground. "That's not true you know I love you."

"Really than tell me one thing" I asked looking him in the eyes. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Do you have any more than friendly feelings for Elena" I drawled out lowly. I looked him in the eyes silently begging him to say no. "You do, don't you ever since you found out we weren't in the tomb Elena comforted you and you started to fall in love her" I stated out loudly.

He stared down at the ground not saying anything. "Well guess what you have loved me for over 145 years I'm not that hard to forget I was your first everything, so enjoy the little doppelganger hope you think of me when you fuck her" I whispered in his ear menacingly.

I than sped off trying to find someone to feed from. I saw Caroline Forbes Elena's best friend walking home alone. I than sped up in front of her with a predatory smile. "Omigod who are you" she asked fearfully. "Oh I'm a friends with Elena I wanted to meet all of her friends and she told me a lot about you so I thought we should meet face to face" I told her convincingly.

She smiled friendly believing every word coming out of my mouth. "Let's take a walk together get to know each other better" I said persuasively. I saw her freeze over as she heard those words escape my lips. "Oh no I'm sorry but I have to get home now my mom would be very mad if I didn't get home" she explained walking off quickly.

I cursed silently under my breath. There was no way in hell I would let my meal get away that easily. I blurred in front of her when she reached her car, causing a startled gasp to escape her. She was prepared to scream but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"Listen blondie I was going to do this the nice way but you leave me no choice" I said venomously. "You will do as I say and let me do whatever I want with you, are we clear" I asked her pinning her by the throat to her car. "Yes" she agreed mechanically with a blank look across her features.

"Come with me now" I said dragging her in the alley. As soon as we hit the corner I attacked her neck savagely, wanting to drain her. But I than realized I needed her for my plan.

I felt my senses come to me as I drank from her. I pulled away from the open wound and felt upset with myself. I bent down licking the wound to seal it. I than turned her around to face me. My pupils dilated largely as I compelled her to forget about me and wear a scarf for the next couple weeks or so. I than left her walking home like she was before I came to almost kill her.

I knew that I had to talk to Damon about this I may have definitely blown things out of proportion before. I closed my eyes channeling the deep blood bond between me and Damon. I knew he was now at Elena's house, wonder what that could mean.

I blurred all the way to the Gilbert house knowing where it was already. I walked up slowly to the back porch, but stopped at the corner staring at Elena and Damon on the porch together. I felt my heart break right in my chest from what I saw. Damon and Elena….. Kissing. How could he do that to me.

I felt my heart break slowly as I saw it, "How could you" I yelled at him catching his attention. "I thought you loved me" I asked sadly as the tear overflowed. "Bella let me explain" he said quickly reaching out for me. "Fuck you" I spat out venomously as I blurred out to the woods still crying.

As I stopped in the woods I felt the click inside of me. The heartache and every emotion hiding in me all froze over as I felt a predatory smile come over my face. Game on Damon Salvatore will pay for this.

* * *

_Short I know but it is finally finished enjoy this I will soon start working on the sequel Bella will have her emotion turned off for a while but than she gets a rude awakening of emotions coming back sometime in the sequel you will just have to wait and see what happens in Love Kills Slowly sequel to Love Haunts Us_


End file.
